Around The corner
by xiluvyaiox
Summary: i'm no good at this, The doctor falls for jack, jack's in love with him, the tardis goes missing, read more to find out the rest


The Doctor was in the Tardis, mourning the loss of his best friend, she wasn't really dead, just gone forever. At least to him. He never felt this bad, like his inside's were burning, like his heart broke into millions of tiny pieces. He didn't even feel this bad when he lost Rose the woman he supposedly "loved". The Doctor chuckled softly as he remembered all the adventures he had. Pompeii, saving the ood from slavery, meeting Agatha Christie, and figuring out the reason for her disappearance, Saving the world from atmos, Stopping a war, adipose, where the two met for a second time. She was brilliant, all those things she did and she can't even remember. Then this her last adventure with the Doctor, she was reason the whole universe was safe. The Doctor had hoped to help Donna's self-esteem, this would've done the trick. Tears burned his cheeks, The Doctor began choking on his tears. it even hurt to cry. There was a knock on the tardis door. The Doctor dried his eyes and answered it.

"Hello, doc" Jack said before the kissing him. "Miss me?" The Doctor wiped off his mouth.

"Well, not really, although your kissing's improved" The Doctor said, secretly thankful that Jack showed up, he could keep his mind off Donna. Jack looked at him sincerely hurt. "I was only kidding, come here." The Doctor said, hugging Jack. Jack kissed him again. "Let's agree you never kiss me again." The Doctor said.

"You're hot and I'm horny" Jack said smiling. The Doctor just looked at him. "What'd I say?" Jack asked laughing. The Doctor began pushing some buttons on the tardis. "Where we going?"

"Don't know, I set the tardis to random, we could be anywhere." The Doctor said leaning against the tardis. Jack got close to The Doctor, he could feel Jack's warm breath against his cheeks. "I thought we agreed on no more kissing"

"I'm not kissing you" Jack whispered in The Doctor's ear. Jack pressed his body against The Doctor's. The Doctor pushed him off of him. "You're stronger than I thought."

"Quit trying to get in my pants" The Doctor said keeping a safe distance from Jack. The Doctor was the first out of the tardis when it landed. They landed in London. The doctor found a newspaper, "1783" he said.

"London, in 1783" Jack said. "brilliant"

"Yes, and keep coming on to me, we'll both be killed." The Doctor said, throwing the newspaper back on the ground.

"Doc, I truly love you, I know I'm a slut but I really love you, if were together, I won't sleep with anyone else." Jack said grabbing the man's hands. The Doctor didn't know what to say, yes he's been in a homosexual relationship before, with the Master, when they were teenagers. "If you're worried about me dying, I won't and you know that."

The Doctor stared at him. "Jack, it's more complicated than that." He said absently rubbing Jack's hands. A man on a horse and carriage passed them, and stared.

"You have satan in you!!" He yelled.

"You're gonna get us killed." The Doctor said letting go of Jack's hands.

"Me, you were rubbing my hands" "And, besides I can't die." Jack said confidently. Jack was right, he was rubbing his hands. The Doctor tried to deny his feelings for Jack, he tried ignoring them, and hiding them, but Jack saw. He saw how much The Doctor loved him. Jack grabbed the Doctor and dragged him to an abandoned alley. He pushed the Doctor up against the wall and kissed him, fiercely. He pushed his tongue into the Doctor's mouth. The Doctor decided not to fight Jack, or his feelings anymore. Jack unbuttoned the Doctor's pants. The doctor pushed Jack off of him, and buttoned his pants.

"I'm not having sex with you here." The Doctor said. "Let's go back to the tardis." When they got back to where the tardis landed, they both realized it was gone. A mixture of horror and confusion spread throughout the Doctor's body. "It's gone." The Doctor said flipping back the front part of his greasy hair. Jack pulled out something, something small. "What's that?" The Doctor asked.

"It's for scanning alien tech." Jack said concentrating on scanning around the area for the tardis.

"Any luck," The Doctor asked, hoping Jack would find the tardis. Jack shook his head, still looking at the scanner. "Where could it have gone, who could've taken it?" The Doctor asked himself. He ran off to ask anyone if they've seen the blue police box. The Doctor realized how absurd he would be sounding, but he had to find out. Jack ran off to, to broaden his search for the missing box. This is what happened when you let your hormones get the better of you, The Doctor thought. For some strange reason, he thought about the Master, before he went crazy. They were in love, and now he was gone. Everyone he ever cared about was gone, except for Jack. He couldn't let himself get hurt, but he had to love to. Stop thinking about this, you need to find the tardis, The doctor reminded himself. A woman pushing a baby carriage passed him.

"Excuse me, ma'am," The doctor said, running up to her. The woman looked up at him and smiled.

"What, can I help you with?" The woman asked in a kind and gentle voice.

"This, is going to sound bonkers but have you seen a blue box?" The Doctor asked panic imminent in his voice.

"Yes." the woman said, cooing at the baby. The Doctor's eyes widened.

"You have" The Doctor said, slightly relieved and shocked. The woman nodded. "Did you by any chance see, where it went, or who took it?" The woman pointed over to a man, sitting outside of some sort of store. "Thanks," The Doctor said before rushing off to confront the man. The woman just smiled and went on pushing the baby carriage.

"Davros" the woman said. "He, took the bait"


End file.
